


Urd ra biriz urdul (The Mountain And Its Gold)

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Symbolism, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: The name is on KhuzdulRomance. Symbolic images of Thorin and Bilbo.watercoloursDrawn in August 2015.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Urd ra biriz urdul (The Mountain And Its Gold)

  
  


**Urd ra biriz urdul (Гора и ее золото)**  
Название на кхуздуле. Символические образы Торина и Бильбо.  
Нарисовано в августе 2015 года.


End file.
